I Love You
by Ghost000000
Summary: (Not a part of any continuity/timeline) Harley and Ivy try and settle down, finally deciding to try and create a normal life for themselves. At least, as normal as they can get. MATURE CONTENT such as swearing, futa sex, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**You probably already know this, but I'm not sticking to any single continuity for this fanfic. Anyway, hope you all like this…**

_**A New Kink**_

Most people would think it would be difficult for someone like Pamela Isley-better known as Poison Ivy-to have access to a large botanical garden. After all, Ivy has been known to be…let's say "uncooperative" when it comes to obeying the law. But by releasing some pheromones for the guards and other staff members to smell, they let her in and tend to leave her alone, even going so far as leave the building. But it really wasn't their choice because, again, Ivy released pheromones that she controls.

While definitely a bit on the villainous side in terms of methods, she does exactly what any other regular scientist would do once inside the building. She takes care of the plant life. Being in tune with them, to the point of actually communicating with them, tends to come in handy. Maybe the place should actually seriously consider hiring Ivy.

"There we go, drink as much as you want…" Her black leotard covered hands released some water for a batch of flowers. She stood back up as she took a look around the garden. She crossed her arms over her body, which was entirely covered in black leotard that covered everything from her neck to the very tips of her feet and hands. On top of that, there was some green plant life that covered part of her body, rising up from one leg and circling over to cover the opposite side of her body and opposite arm.

She took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Basking in the sunlight shining through the windows up on top. She closed her eyes and smiled, just letting herself be in the moment. It wasn't every day that she was able to come here, which by itself is enough to sadden her. But when she is here, she never wants to leave. She feels at peace.

But that peace had to come to an end as she heard very soft screaming quickly increasing in volume. Opening her eyes, she looked up to the window ceiling, seeing a black figure becoming bigger as it approaches. Ivy already knew who it was just based on the scream alone, sighing as she had some vines get ready.

The figure broke through the ceiling, but was quickly caught in a group of vines that assembled beneath her. The sudden catch took some wind out of the figure as she tried rolling onto her back, wanting to pick herself up, but gave up and spread her arms out.

"You could have just called me as soon as you broke out. You didn't have to make such an entrance." Ivy had her plants bring her up to the figure, letting her stand on top of the vines that caught her. The vines beneath the two of them tightened until it was an actual square platform. When Ivy was in clear sight, the figure shot straight up, an overwhelming smile on her face. Ivy knew immediately what was going to happen.

"RED!" Harley jumped up and instantly hugged Ivy, the sudden tackle almost making her lose her footing. Harley wrapped her legs around Ivy, forcing her to grab onto Harley's ass so she doesn't bring them both falling down.

"Your stronger than I remember!" Ivy always forgets just how much strength is contained within Harley's slim figure. She can be very deceiving like that.

"Sorry! I'm just happy to see you again!" Harley jumped off of Ivy, landing back on her own feet. It was always a new look when it came to her, but this might be Ivy's favorite she has seen yet. Pants that were black on one leg, red on the other, with diamonds on each side. A top that was the same half-and-half color scheme but switched around. This allowed everyone to see her mid-rift, which did show some impressive ab definition. Right below the abs was a belt that sagged to one side. One of her arms had a black sleeve that didn't quite make it to her shoulder while the other only had a black glove. And of course, a jester mask that was half-and-half black and red that covered her entire neck and most of her face, except her nose and her mouth of course. The eyes were inescapable, holding excitement and joy in this moment.

"I know. So am I. But can you please tell me why you were falling from the sky? Last I checked, you were locked up."

"Oh please, anyone can break out of Arkham. We have done it multiple times! As for the sky, well, I was sort of, kind of…shot out of a tank." Harley sheepishly looked up at Ivy.

"Wha…? Who the Hell has a tank?!"

"Mistah J…"

"Right, stupid question, should have realized that." Ivy put one hand on her hip and pinched her forehead as she shut her eyes. "Just please tell me the reason you came across him in the first place wasn't because you wanted to get back with him."

"Not exactly. I needed to meet him one last time, to confirm what feelings I did have for him. You know, confronting those who have caused trauma in your life in an attempt to get over the trauma. As soon as I did come face-to-face with him…" She started looking downwards as she started talking, but now Harley raised her head back up and gave her a grin. "I wanted to smash him with my mallet. HOLY SHIT MY MALLET!" Harley frantically looked down and around on the ground. "I must have dropped it! It was my lucky one, fuck!"

Ivy shook her head and smiled. She walked over and grabbed Harley by the face and made her face towards her. "Shut up and kiss me." Ivy planted her lips against Harley's, who instantly grabbed onto Ivy's kiss and returned the embrace. Flowers started to bloom right beside their feet as the vine platform descended downwards and unraveled so that their feet were on solid ground.

"I forgot how good of a kisser you are Red…" Harley giggled as Ivy pulled away and slid her hands down to Harley's hips.

"I never forgot your kisses." Ivy winked, causing Harley to giggle even more. "But seriously, we should probably leave. If Joker just fired you out of a tank, it won't be long until Batman shows up."

"Good point. OH, I know! Let's hotwire a car! We can use it to get to my place."

"How can you already have a place?"

"I had it ready before I was thrown in the slammer. Come on!" Harley grabbed Ivy's hand and pulled her towards the exit. As soon as they hit the sidewalk, they picked one that didn't look too out of place and broke the windows. Once inside, Harley got the engine running.

"Hang on!" Harley slammed on the gas, causing Ivy to lean back and her hands to grab onto the front edge of her seat. They rushed out onto the streets and made some very sharp turns until they finally found a highway.

"Can you slow down! I thought the point is to not be seen by law enforcement!" Ivy practically yelled.

"Relax…" Harley eased off of the gas pedal and she actually started going the speed limit. "It's always fun to feel a rush of adrenaline."

"Didn't you get enough of that when you were shot out of a tank?"

"That was bad adrenaline. What we had was GOOD adrenaline!"

"I don't think there is a scientific basis for having two different kinds of adrenaline."

"You're the Botanist, I'm the psychiatrist. I know more about this than you do." Harley was starting to check out some of the exit signs. "What did I miss while I was out of society?"

"Same old I suppose." Ivy rolled the window down and rested her elbow on the door, poking outside. "You took all the excitement when you were gone. Well, the GOOD excitement that is." She turned and smiled at Harley, who seemed pleased by her choice of words.

"Don't worry, I brought the excitement with me! But it's going to be more spread out. Ivy, I wanna settle down."

"You honestly think it can be that easy? We're not going to be able to live like the women from the Golden Girls show."

"Dibs on Betty White!" Harley quickly claimed. "Well, maybe not THAT easy…but if we put our minds to it, I don't see why not. Our exit, finally!" Harley merged off of the highway. Harley kept driving until they found themselves in a big forest a little outside of Gotham. She drove off of the road, immediately stopping Ivy from falling asleep. Thankfully, they stopped just as they were reaching the edge of a lake.

"Come on, help me push this!" Harley opened the door and got out. Ivy shrugged and followed suit, getting behind the car and pushed it down a slope until it slowly rolled into the water, completely submerged under the surface.

"It's just a little walk this way." Harley walked back up the slope until she was right by the road they just drove off of. Ivy was glad she started working more on her legs, quickly getting up and standing next to Harley, who started skipping. Ivy kept her walking pace.

"How did you get a place out here anyway?"

"I stole some money from Cobblepot and managed to anonymously buy a cabin." Harley slowed down so that she was right beside Ivy. "I knew it would probably be easier for you if you were surrounded by nature."

"It is pretty lovely out here." She smiled as she admired the wildlife around them. "But you know that authorities will be suspicious and follow our every move, waiting for us to slip up. And that is the best case scenario."

"The ownership is under a fake name; they would have to actually drive out here to find us. And there're already busy with dealing with everyone else actually IN Gotham." Harley used her boots to kick some rocks out of their path. "Just give it a shot. It's within walking distance of a small town that will have everything we need to buy."

"Well, I suppose I can see what it's like." As soon as she said that, a small cabin came into view. From the side, she could tell that while it only had one level, the basement had windows and a door that opened up outside into a little area of grass that separated the cabin from the lake.

Harley rushed forward, looking under a matt to find a key and unlocked the door for them. She rushed in first, to greet her two hyenas. Ivy strolled inside, taking a look around. It seemed to have everything one would expect. A small kitchen, a couch with a TV planted in front of a window looking out over the lake, a bathroom and one master bedroom. There were some stairs leading to the basement that opened outside, but she thought she could save that for another day.

The hyenas walked around Ivy, heading downstairs. Harley went into the kitchen, opening up one of the cabinets. As Ivy turned to watch her, she noticed the cabinet was full of bottles containing mysterious purple liquid. "I suppose you got those before being hauled off?"

"Oh yea, this is the OTHER surprise!" Harley was trying to hold back her excitement, grabbing one of the small bottles. "All of these bottles contain the exact same potion that I really hope you love."

"What kind of potion exactly are we talking about?" Ivy walked over, leaning back against the kitchen counter, crossing her arms.

"Well, a few weeks before the cops totally got the wrong idea of what I was doing, I ended up inside Zatanna's place because I was fighting this 6-armed giant monkey- "

"Naturally."

"-who had the ability to teleport practically everywhere, and when we ended up in Z's place, she fought and contained my monkey adversary. But before she did, I found myself surrounded by all of these magic books. So, I borrowed- "

"Stole."

"BORROWED one of them!" Harley placed the bottle on the counter before pulling off her jester mask, her blonde hair falling out. She grabbed a towel and wiped the make-up off of her face. "Anyway, it turned out to be less about trying to summon demons and more about…increasing sexual pleasure."

"Really?" Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Go Zatanna! Getting kinky."

"Oh, you have no idea!" Harley put her hands on her hips. "But there was one thing in the book that I though we could REALLY use. It was a recipe for a potion that, when swallowed will give the person…well, the actual wording is weird, but it's a penis."

"So…you want to use this so you could fuck me? Or so I could fuck you?" Ivy turned her head to stare at the bottle on the counter in contemplation.

"We can switch off every other day. The point is, I feel like this is something we can really get into! I mean, we can always still do our usual stuff, but there is something about traditional penetration that brings two people closer like never before. I know it's weird and it might gross- "

"I'm in." Ivy turned her attention back to Harley, who seemed surprised that she agreed so quickly.

"Really? I kind of had this whole argument planned out…"

Ivy stood up straight, grabbing Harley by the hips and pulling her pelvis towards her. "After everything we have survived, everything we have witnessed, I found myself realizing how great you are." Harley softly smiled as rubbed Ivy's arms. "I want to do EVERYTHING with you, be able to express myself in ways I though I never could. I know I don't come off as the most sensitive person when it comes to human relationships."

"No kidding. Remember when you wanted to kill that guy who broke that dead branch off a tree?"

"Yes and I really think you should have let me."

"The branch was already dead."

"That Oak still felt-! No, getting off track here." Ivy squeezed her hands on Harley's hips. "Point is, let's do it. But you take it today. Because you owe me an apology fuck for crashing through the windows in the botanical garden."

"Fair enough." Keeping her grip on Harley, she leaned back enough for Harley to reach for the bottle, taking the top off and drinking all of the liquid. One moment passed, and another, the two waiting for something.

"Anything?" Ivy asked.

"No…fuck!" Harley's spasm caused Ivy to let go and step back, Harley grabbing the edge of the counter and leaning backwards. Harley's deep, slow breathing at first had Ivy very concerned, wanting to do something but not sure of how to help. But her eyes ended up drawing down to see a bulge slowly press itself against Harley's tight pants.

"Shit…oh!" Harley stood back up and looked down on at the bulge in her pants. "Well, it is my medical opinion that this is in fact…a throbbing cock." Harley laughed out loud, Ivy smiling as she looked down at it and then up at Harley. She grabbed Harley by the hand and pulled her slowly into the master bedroom.

As they entered the room, Harley quickly kicked her boots off in time before Ivy started making out with her, instantly pushing her tongue into Harley's mouth. The blonde wrapped her arms around the redhead, pressing her erection against one of Ivy's thighs. Ivy used her fingers to rip off Harley's top, letting her breasts hang out in the open.

Ivy moved her mouth down Harley's necks and started sucking the clown's tits. Harley held Ivy's hair, grabbing onto the back of her head as she watched and giggled. The sensation of Ivy's lips around one of her nipples was in itself intoxicating. Switching between both of them, Harley's nipples hardened the longer Ivy played with them.

But then Ivy's lips descended, kissing Harley's abs. Getting on her knees, Ivy tore Harley's belt off and threw it away, grabbing the waist of the pants and pulling them all the way down. As Harley kicked them away, Ivy started stroking Harley's new member, licking the full length of the shaft.

Harley let out a gasp as Ivy didn't wait and instantly shoved Harley's dick inside her mouth, moving her head back and forth quickly. Placing her hands behind her own head, Harley kept looking down, leaning her pelvis towards Ivy to take in more. She could feel her partner's tongue wrap around her shaft as her lips kept moving back and forth. It didn't take long for Harley's new part to begin throbbing like mad, a fact that Ivy picked up on as she used one hand to squeeze Harley's balls just as the blonde climaxed in the redhead's mouth and down her throat.

"Oooohhhhh…" Harley's legs shook a bit, leaning her head back, eyes closed. Ivy's lips were right at the base of Harley's cock, coughing a bit as more cum began shooting down her throat. Eventually, she was able to pull her mouth off, a little bit of cum on her red lips. She brought herself back up on her feet, reaching her hands behind her to start peeling her clothing off.

"You got a little something there Red." Harley scooped the leftover cum off of Ivy's lips and sucked on her own finger. Ivy grinned at her as her clothing fell off of her body, her body now exposed as well.

"Show me what moves you got." Harley smiled wide as she pushed Ivy on her back onto the bed. She grabbed Ivy's legs and had her rest them on Harley, throwing them over her shoulders. Harley hugged onto Ivy's thighs and struggled to get her cock ready. She placed it right on top of Ivy's pussy, rubbing back and forth in an effort to tease her. Ivy bit her lip, her heart racing in anticipation.

"You going to fuck me or not?" Ivy playfully asked.

"Well, if you insist!" Harley pulled back far enough so that once she pushed forward, her cock was now inside Ivy, who moaned in pleasure as Harley wasted no time herself in picking up speed. Ivy's breasts moved back and forth with every thrust from Harley's hips, the moaning from her body increasing in volume.

As Harley looked down at Ivy, she noticed that her skin seemed to be turning green. Might be the intense pleasure that's making her lose focus on keeping her skin the normal human tone. All Harley knew was that a green Ivy was super-hot, making her new boner even harder inside her green friend's body.

Harley let go of Ivy's thighs, placing her hands on the bed on both sides of Ivy's head. Harley leaned forward, pushing Ivy's legs back as she leaned in. The green girl wrapped her arms around the blonde's back, sucking again on Harley's tits. Harley let out a laugh as she rough fucked Ivy's welcoming pussy.

Moment upon moment, the time went on and on for both of them until, once again, a climax started to be felt. Going faster, Harley's balls slapped against Ivy's body, trying to speed up the climax. Ivy's finger dug into Harley's back, leaving scratch marks. The final, deafening moan escaped Ivy's lips as Harley went completely inside Ivy, the cum flowing out of the blonde and into the redhead. Her cock pulsing every time more cum flowed out, some of it spurted and leaked out, dripping onto the bed beneath Ivy. As Harley tried to pull out, some more came with her.

But before Harley could get all the way, Ivy grabbed Harley, a fierce smile dominating her face. "You're not done quite yet!" Returning the same smile, Harley let Ivy throw her down onto her back, her head on the pillows, and Ivy moved her way on top. Pushing her body all the way down Harley's shaft, Ivy moved her body back and forth, leaning forward to make out with Harley. Quinn's mouth slowly moved away from Isley's lips and started to suck on the green woman's tits. Ivy brushed some hair out of her face, every strand of her bright red hair on one side of her body as she watched Harley suck on her tits.

Eventually, Ivy had to pull Harley's mouth off of her. She grabbed and placed Harley's hands on her tits as Ivy straightened up and began bouncing on Harley's cock. Every slap downwards created a slight squishing sound as cum that leaked out earlier was all over that region of both bodies. Ivy squeezed Harley's hands which were still on top of her tits, the two women never breaking eye contact, even as Ivy started bouncing harder and faster with every passing minute.

Harley soon pulled herself upwards towards Ivy, wrapping her arms around her partner and resumed making out with her best friend. Ivy grabbed onto Harley's face with her hands, her body switching in between bouncing and grinding back-and-forth with Harley's shaft still inside her pussy. They let loose, going at it throughout the rest of the day and night, two friends turned lovers celebrating a new-and hopefully more peaceful-chapter in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The New Normal**_

Ivy leaned her shoulder against the door frame that lead into the bathroom attached to the bedroom. She stared at Harley still asleep, her legs and arms eventually pushing the blankets off her body. A thought popped into her mind that she thinks Harley would really love. She slowly walked over to the bed, crawling on the mattress and slowly spreading Harley's legs open, so as to not wake her up quite yet. She softly kissed the blonde's legs, moving upwards. The closer she got, the more Harley seemed to unconsciously giggle and squirm. It wasn't long until Ivy's kisses were right next to Harley's pussy.

Then Ivy decided to go all in and press her lips against Harley's pussy. As she was pushing her tongue inside, Harley let out a mixture of a gasp and a laugh as she quickly woke up, her arms reaching backward to grab onto the headboard. She squirmed and giggled, enjoying every movement that Ivy's tongue was making inside her body. Due to the magical potion wearing off not too long ago, Harley's pussy was extra sensitive, quickly getting ready to release all over Ivy.

The redhead seemed to sense that, pulling her mouth off and using her bare hand to furiously rub Harley's pussy. Harley's moans increased in volume, her body shivering in anticipation until at last, she started squirting all over Ivy's face. Ivy had to close her eyes in surprise, Harley's body arching upwards as she felt herself climax so quickly and furiously.

Eventually, Harley couldn't squirt anymore and her body sank back into the mattress, with Ivy straightening up on her knees, pushing back some hair that got in the splash zone. Looking down at her, Harley sheepishly smiled and even seemed to blush a little as she started their first conversation of the day. "Sorry."

"You do realize that I just got out the shower, right?" While Ivy might have sounded annoyed, Harley spot a small grin before she got off the bed and walked back into the bathroom, grabbing a cloth and cleaning her face. Harley sat up in bed, watching the back of Ivy as she cleaned up. She noticed a different look on her redheaded friend. No skin-tight black look, just a green one piece that manages to cover her breasts, no straps, and her ass while still showing off her beautiful legs.

"You got a new look there Red." Harley smiled.

"Your not the only one who has multiple looks." After trying to dry off her hair, she turned around and leaned back on the bathroom sink as she dried off her hands. "So…now that we're here…I honestly don't know what to do with myself?"

"You can still do what you regularly do." Harley got up and walked over into the bathroom, grabbing the towel from Ivy and drying off her thighs.

"Harley, the things I would normally do would no doubt label me a terrorist."

"Not to everyone."

"I will to those that matter." She crossed her arms and leaned her head back in contemplation. "God, this idea of settling down seems so fucking ridiculous right now."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything like that from your mouth ever again!" Harley instantly shot up, pressing her finger against Ivy's chest, a look of borderline anger nearly scaring Ivy to death. Sometimes she forgets just how intimidating her friend can truly be.

"Sorry Harley. I just feel like I don't have a purpose anymore."

Quinn's face softened and she lowered her hand. "I know what you mean. That's something I have too much familiarity with." She rubbed Ivy's arms. "You were there for me whenever I needed someone, so I will be here for you. Just tell me what you need."

Ivy took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling as she contemplated. "Honestly, I think I just need to go outside. Get familiar with where we are. Maybe then something could come to me. It's at least a starting point."

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Harley's smile somehow managed to get Ivy to crack a small one herself. "I will be right in this cabin the entire day. Except when I have to go to town to get groceries."

"Please don't wear anything that would make other look at you."

"Red…" Harley took a step back, using her hands to show off her still naked body. "Come on. Your asking way too much from me!"

"I meant don't wear anything that will have people recognize your Harley Quinn." As Ivy walked past her, she slapped Harley's ass.

"If you find Narnia, come back and grab me! I will NOT forgive you if you go there without me!" Harley started her morning routine in the bathroom as Ivy went through the back and started walking outside.

For a moment, she just stood there and let wind wash over her. Staring out at the lake, she felt a sense of peace fill her up. It may not be what she was looking for, but like she said earlier, it was a start. She could hear all the plants that surround the lake, welcoming her to their home. She can even hear the plant life from the nearby town, which was bigger than she thought.

As she walked forward little more, she could feel the cool embrace of the grass on her feet. Deciding to go to her left, she entered the forest and had the vines carry her deeper into the surrounding nature. Through communicating with the trees, she became familiar with everything that would become her new and permanent home. At least, that's what Harley wants.

Sitting on a branch, Ivy took a rest and contemplated her future. She wants nothing but to be with Harley. But in this moment, it still feels like being with her would conflict with the sense of duty she constantly feels throughout her life. The duty to stand for all plants and for nature against the corruptive and destructive behavior of mankind.

Looking back on her life, she found herself going up against everyone. Governments of the world, the Justice League, even people who initially stood with her. Ivy admits, she has taken a lot of extreme action that put a lot of people in danger. People that, she can now admit, didn't deserve what happened or would have happened if others haven't intervened.

_Jeez Pam, you sure know how to look on the bright side. _She ran her hands through her hair, nearing what feels like an existential crisis. But then she heard something from a little way away. Staying within the branches, she walked over to see what exactly caused it.

Once she got there and stood on a high branch, she saw a group of girl scouts in a small campground. As Ivy looked down at them, engaging in their activities, she thought about her own childhood. Her father was a violent brute of a man; any care he might have had never broke through the surface. Other people who would try to analyze her and "help" her tried saying that he did really care her in his own twisted way. Was that supposed to make everything he did all right? Was that supposed to bring comfort to her after he finally gave her mother more than what she could handle.

Thoughts of her father quickly lead to memories of college. Memories of the infamous Dr. Jason Woodrue. Ivy shivered and her skin turned green. Just even thinking the name gets to her. She could still feel where his hands grabbed her, where his lips were…

_No! Stop doing this to yourself! _Ivy furiously shook her head, trying to get the memories out of her mind. _You've been working on this! He no longer has any control over you. Your better than you've ever been._

But as she tried to tell herself that, she couldn't help but doubt herself. She has been on the run, fighting against those that people see as the real heroes…yet, she still finds herself wanting to go back to it, despite the situation Harley has created for them. Why?

She turned slightly, pressing her back against the tree as she remained standing on the branch, crossing her arms. Looking back on her experiences, most of those she found herself fighting against were men. Batman, Superman…it seemed a little on the nose that these guys had the word 'man' in their names, but Ivy seemed to have finally found what she was looking for.

Maybe part of the reason why she wants to keep fighting isn't so much for the plants but because she desires to strike back against men in power. It made sense from a certain perspective. Maybe Harley, being the actual psychiatrist, would actually agree with this.

Ivy looked back down, watching the girl scouts. The adults actually seem to be engaged with the children, teaching them about how to respect their environment. Might be a little too elementary for someone like her, but Ivy could see herself in that kind of position. A little less extreme, but it still served the same purpose. Plus, there could be some other opening in the nearby town that could help Ivy find something that fits her interests.

Pondering over her possible future, she decided to leave the girl scouts and start making her way back home. She was going slower on her way back, going over her thoughts to make sure that she has thought about everything. When she got to the backyard of her new cabin, Ivy landed back down on the ground and turned to look through the windows inside the building.

She could see Harley. Not clearly, Ivy was still a little ways away, but she saw her doing something inside. Looking at her, Ivy found herself way more comfortable about her new situation. _I'm not alone. Harley must feel like me, despite her show of confidence. I just need to talk to her. _And she will, walking across the grass to step back inside the cabin.

* * *

After Ivy had left that morning, Harley decided to spend most of the morning playing with her hair. She stayed in the bathroom as Ivy went out the back door and got her supplies out. It was difficult doing it herself, but she wanted it to be a surprise.

She brought her head up to look at herself in the bathroom mirror. The ends of her blonde hair were no different colors. She fixed them into pigtails, the right pigtail having the half of her hair where the ends were dyed pink, the left pigtail having the hair where the ends of her hair were dyed blue. There were some strands on hair in between the pigtails that ended up being dyed. But there was still a whole lot of blonde left, which Harley always felt represented her true inner self. So why did she dye any part of her hair? Well, she thought she would look cute.

Looking at herself, Harley smiled. She went back to the bedroom to find something to throw on. After finding some skinny jeans and a black short-sleeved top, she put on some earrings and decided to go out the front and walk towards town. Putting her hands in her pockets, she found herself going inside her own head.

_This is great! Finally doing this! I should be excited, not…_Harley's smile slowly melted, her face one of subtle concern. There was a time where Harley's life was defined by her profession. Then Mistah J showed up at Arkham and her well seemed to be redefined. It took a while-too long if you asked Ivy-but she found herself realizing he had done more harm to her than good.

Now she finally holds the reins to her own life, and all she can think about is how long it would take before she screws it up. She rubbed her forehead in frustration. She thought getting away from him would brighten her life, help her give her life a new direction.

Before she knew it, she found herself in the heart of the small nearby town. The weekend traffic caught her by surprise a little bit, nearly bumping into several people as she tried to gain her bearings. She looked around and located the grocery store and walked inside, grabbing a cart and slowly going through the aisles.

She tried and picked out stuff that Ivy wouldn't have any complaints about. But there was no doubt that Harley ended up getting some food she knew only she would eat. She ended up at the back of the store, where all the frozen food was located. Harley turned to her side and leaned against the cart, placing her elbow on top of it. She stood there, mindlessly looking at what was in front of her. It was a shock when she felt her cart suddenly pushed against her, nearly falling on her ass.

"Fuck!" Harley turned to grab onto her cart with both hands, stopping it from moving backward. "Watch where your going!"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" As Harley finally focused on the girl behind the cart that crashed into hers, she found her anger quickly disappearing. Sweatpants and a hoodie with the hood covering her head and sunglasses on her face. Harley knew that outfit too damn well to just leave her alone.

"It-don't worry about it. Honey, it wasn't your fault." Harley got out from behind her cart and walked towards the woman.

"No, it was! I should have watched where I was going…" The woman tried moving to her left, only to instantly realize there was no space behind her, just frozen meat.

"I'm not talking about the carts. Well, I technically am, but it isn't just about that. As a doctor, I can easily tell what your hiding under here." Harley grabbed the woman's sunglasses, revealing a real nasty black eye underneath. She could also tell this wasn't the woman's first. "What's your name honey?"

"Uh…Diane." Keeping her hood up, she kept eye contact with Harley, despite clearly not wanting to. The former Arkham psychiatrist was clearly in charge of this conversation.

"Nice to meet you Diane. Tell me, how long have you two been together?" Harley used her eyes to try and let Diane know that she can tell her anything without being too assertive.

"A-a couple of years…" One of Diane's hands let go of the cart to rub her other arm. She was still nervous, but Harley's eye trick seemed to be working.

"Honey, you know he shouldn't be doing this-" Harley used Diane's sunglasses that she was still holding to point to her black eye. "-to you. You have to get out of this."

"Easy for you to say. Someone on the outside. He cares!" Diane's softly spoken declaration didn't seem to be as convincing to herself as it used to be. Harley could tell by the tone she used.

Harley reached forward to place her hand on top of Diane's, the one still holding onto her cart. "I know because I've been in it. And it lasted a lot longer than a couple of years. I used to say the same thing too."

Diane sensed the empathy in Harley's voice, subtlety reacting in a positive manner, letting Harley continue. "He and I had a lot of laughs. Honestly, that was probably one of the biggest things that I turned to to convince myself of my own delusion. But I got to a point where I simply couldn't stay with him any longer."

"I'm guessing he didn't like your decision."

"No-but it wasn't because he cared about me. It was because he cared about the power he had over me."

"He…he gets worse in the bedroom…" Harley used her free hand to rub Diane's back, urging her to continue. "He makes us do it every night. He would tie me up, but it was never tight enough to stop me from trying to fight back…but I think he wanted me to." Diane tried fighting back a few tears. "I think it turns him on. Oh God, he gets off on me struggling against him!"

Harley wrapped her arms around Diane, who rested her head against Harley's shoulder, softly letting a few tears run down her face. Harley let her do this in silence, knowing how much Diane needed to do this. Years of pent up emotion has to have some sort of release.

"Diane, you need to leave him." Harley spoke as Diane's crying seemed to calm down a little bit. "You have anyone you can go to?"

"M-my parents…" Diane brought her head away from Harley's shoulder and Diane wiped a few tears away. "But, what if he comes? What will I do?"

"I can honestly say that I don't know." Harley said. "But that shouldn't discourage from finding yourself, from finding…happiness." Harley felt a soft smile form on her face, realizing she needed to hear this as well. "The most important part of the journey is the beginning. Grab your stuff, go to your parents and talk to them. They can help you through this."

Diane simply nodded, which was all Harley needed from her. She handed her the sunglasses back. Harley grabbed her cart and walked to the checkout line. She knew she hadn't gotten everything she needed. She knew that chances are, she will never come across Diane again, never really find out what happened to her. Unless the worst case scenario happens and she learns from the news. But Harley was stuck in her head, trying to process the words she herself just said.

As she walked back to the cabin, Harley realized just how scared she really was. She insisted Ivy that what they were doing was the best thing they could do. She still believed that, despite how afraid she felt. But she knew that this has to be addressed, she knows that she has to communicate her feelings. In the back of her head, she always knew she had to have this conversation with Ivy.

She walked in through the front door. Putting the bags on the counter, she slowly started pulling everything out. She almost didn't even notice the back door slowly open and close, the figure taking a few steps towards her before stopping a few feet behind Harley.

"Hey there!" While she wasn't smiling, Harley tried to sound like she was. "How are all my babies doing?"

"The hyenas are outside." Ivy said.

"Good. They need the exercise and the fresh air." Harley kept pulling food out of the bags until Ivy stepped forward and gently grabbed Harley's arm to stop her.

"Harley, talk. Did someone upset you?" Ivy asked with concern.

"There…was this woman. Diane. She is in the same situation I was. I told her what she should do."

"Well, that's good, right? You know what she needs to hear more than anyone."

"Yea." Harley turned around, forcing Ivy to let go of Harley. The blonde leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms in distress. "Ivy…I don't know what I want." The redhead didn't say anything, but she didn't need to just yet. She stood in front of Harley, grabbing her hips as the Joker's former girl continued talking. "I had someone define who I was for years, telling me what I need to do, how to do it. It took way too long to realize how unhealthy that was. But now that I'm-that WE-are here, I suddenly realize that I have no idea what I want to do!"

"Harley…why didn't you say this earlier?" Ivy's voice softened.

"Because I told you that I was so sure, and I thought that if you knew how I actually felt…I don't know, maybe you would just desert me, leave me here all alone!" Harley tried to laugh in an attempt to not cry. Ivy brought her arms up and brought Harley in for a tight hug. Harley dug her face into Ivy's shoulder, letting those tears out.

"I will never do that! I know what I said earlier today and I'm now realizing how that might have sounded. But I had my own thinking afterwards."

"Uh huh?" Harley mumbled.

Ivy pulled Harley off, holding onto her arms as Ivy made direct eye contact. Harley sniffled a little bit before the woman in green spoke. "We're damaged. There's no getting around that. Everything we have done have been because other people-people that we have trusted-used us for their own agendas. We have to be better than what we were."

"So…what are you saying?" Harley asked.

"I'm saying that I'm in this for the long haul. I WANT to change my life, as drastically as I have to. In fact…" Ivy smiled. "I need to get involved in this town's community. I need a job."

Harley smiled back, happy that Ivy seemed to be serious about what she just said. Suddenly, a thought appeared and Harley let out a loud gasp, taking Ivy by surprise as she let go of Harley. "You should be a teacher! A science teacher!"

"Wow, OK! I see that came to you easier than it did to me. A teacher?" Ivy flipped her hair and thought for a moment. "That's…not bad. I will have to create an identity and a resume that won't attract attention. But yeah, that's doable."

Harley grabbed onto Ivy's hips and planted a big kiss on her. She instantly returned the action, pulling Harley into her as the two women kissed in a tight passionate embrace.

As the kiss finally broke, Ivy grabbed some of Harley's hair and played with it a bit in her hand. "I see you had a little fun today."

Harley grinned. "Is it too obvious? Blah, I don't care! I think it makes me look super cute!"

"Well, I can't say your wrong about that." Ivy laughed a little as Harley went overboard in her facial expressions, trying too hard to look cute.

After a little bit of that, Harley's face relaxed before heading to the other side of the counter and started putting the food away. As she did that Ivy, got her own little idea.

"You know what you could do? Be an author!"

"Yea, I'm sure my work about the psychology of supervillains would be accepted by the medical community, especially considering I'm a disgraced psychiatrist that turned into one and had her medical license revoked."

"I meant fiction smart mouth!" Ivy walked backwards until she fell into the couch, looking towards Harley in the kitchen. "You could use your stories to help others realize that they don't just have to take shit from anyone."

"You mean use books that could help inspire people to change their lives for the better?" Harley looked up and towards Ivy.

"Yea, why not? You're smart and imaginative, you can find a way to entertain and help in the same book."

Harley thought for a moment. "I could use a fake name, like Mark Twain…yea, I wanna do this shit!"

Ivy waited because she knew what Harley was going to do next. She rushed over and practically jumped into Ivy's arms, getting on top to make out a little more with her partner. Ivy grabbed and squeezed Harley's ass as the blonde wrapped her tongue around Ivy's.

After a few minutes, Harley pulled back. "Actually, if you don't mind, I don't feel this is a fuck-like-silly night. I'm getting more of a stay-on-the-couch-and-watch-TV kind of vibe."

"That sounds perfect." Harley grabbed the remote and found something to mindlessly watch, resting on her side and grabbing Ivy's arm and having her wrap it around her body. Snuggle up close to Harley, Ivy kissed the back of her lover's neck as she relaxed and enjoyed the mindless dribble. She didn't care what they were doing, she was just happy that they were together and working out their new lives.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Getting Started**_

A couple of weeks have passed and both women were still working hard at trying to establish new careers for themselves. Harley had been going through a shit ton of paper, trying to come up with story ideas. Every day seemed to frustrated the blonde in new ways. Ivy spent a good chunk of time just trying to establish a fake identity that wouldn't arouse suspicion, as well as coming up with a resume. But she had recently submitted an application to the town's high school for the role of science teacher. It seemed to be something that she could do well in. Teach people the importance of taking care of nature as well as maybe try and help out those in similar situations like Ivy's back when she was a kid.

But as Ivy sat in bed, her laptop sitting on her lap with the screen open to the school's website, she could tell there has been no response. At this point, roughly a week has passed. She knew that her paperwork was good-well, it was definitely faked, but there would be no way they could tell that it was fake. Ivy angrily slammed her laptop closed, making one of the hyenas sleeping on the floor near the bed pick it's head up and look at her for a bit. Ivy looked over and tried to give it a smile, which seemed to work as it went back to sleep.

_Calm down Pam. Deep breathes. _Ivy closed her eyes, slowly breathing with her nose and exhaling out of her mouth. _School year is still in session. Maybe their waiting until a later date before checking application submissions. _Part of Ivy doubted this very much, but for her sanity she will push it out of her mind. She could hear Harley in the other room, angrily writing on paper, only to tear it up and throw it to the side.

Ivy got out of the bed, walking her naked body through the room. Harley was in sweatpants and just a bra, not really even paying attention to Ivy as she walked by. The redhead walked into the kitchen, looking for a glass when she came across all those vials with the magic potion. A thought then appeared in Ivy's head. She wasn't sure if it would actually help, but Harley needed a release.

Harley practically jumped off the couch in surprise when a vial landed in her lap, thrown from the kitchen. Picking it up, she looked over at Ivy, who was walking out of the kitchen. "You're trying to tell me something Red?"

"Your frustrated. But you're not letting it out."

"I think all the destroyed pieces of paper littering all over this carpet would disagree with you on that one." Harley waved her hand over her space, scraps of paper everywhere.

"Shut up and shove your magic cock in my asshole." Ivy got down on her knees while Harley instantly swallowed the entire vial. By the time that Ivy got on her hands, Harley's cock was already full formed. Getting on her knees, she grabbed Ivy's ass, which has turned green, spreading her ass cheeks apart. She wasted no time in shoving her full shaft deep inside Ivy's tight asshole.

The green woman bit her lip, feeling Harley getting right into it, her balls slapping against her body with every thrust. Harley's nails dug into Ivy's skin, the pain not even being registered. Ivy was soon forced to have her face planted right against the floor, Harley's hand forcing her into that position while Ivy's ass was still right up in the air for Harley's pleasure.

In between every thrust, Harley slapped and groped the beautiful green and exotic ass. If Ivy's skin hadn't turned to green, her ass would already be bright red due to the abuse she allowed Harley to inflict on her. It didn't take too long until she could feel Harley's cock start to throb like mad. An incredible burst of energy caused Harley to thrust faster than ever, until she couldn't hold it back much longer and the climax came with one final thrust deep in Ivy's asshole.

She could feel the cum shoot deep in her body, every movement of Harley's pulsating cock sending more deep inside her. She could even feel a little bit run down her thighs. Ivy moaned along with Harley. But the moans didn't seem quite as intoxicating as they used to be. After Harley pulled out of Ivy's tight asshole, she slumped down on the ground. Leaning her back against the couch, Harley pushed her hair back as her cock slowly disappeared. Harley didn't seem to be that interested in letting Ivy suck her off. She must really be lost in her head.

Ivy pulled her face off of the floor, positioning herself so that she was sitting right beside Harley. Hugging her knees to her chest, she turned to look at Harley whose face was hidden behind both of her hands. "Calling Dr. Quinn…Harley, what's wrong?"

"Sorry Red, I know I wasn't quite into that."

"Well, you had the energy, that's for sure. But the passion was definitely missing. You're really stumped about this book."

"Fiction shouldn't be this difficult!" Harley exclaimed loudly, Ivy surprised that the hyenas didn't seem to be disturbed. Harley put her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling in anger. "I'm an imaginative person! I shouldn't be taking this long to come up with something-ANYTHING-for a fictional story!"

Harley was breathing deeply and angrily, which concerned Ivy. She moved from her position, getting on her knees and right in front of her partner. "When was the last time you were in town?"

"I don't know…before I started this whole goose chase."

"That's weeks! You need to go outside, get some fresh air!"

"Of course you would say that. You're the mascot of that phrase." Harley snapped. She instantly regretted her response. "Fuck, I didn't mean that Ivy!"

"I know you didn't. Get up!" Ivy helped Harley get up, grabbing her sweatpants and giving it back to the struggling author. "Go to town, spend a couple of hours doing whatever you want. I'll meet up with you in a little bit, ok?"

"Sure. Maybe I can get inspired by something." Harley was walking towards the door, but Ivy grabbed her by the shoulder before she could get far.

"Uh, Harley? You might want to cover up just a little bit." Ivy pointed to Harley's exposed bra.

"Shit!" Harley turned back towards the bedroom, grabbing a sweatshirt. She stopped to kiss Ivy before finally grabbing the doorknob and heading outside. Ivy decided getting something on her wouldn't be a bad idea either. But first, she wanted to try and help Harley out in another way. She sat down on the couch, trying to gather all the paper she can to try and take a look at the stories that Harley abandoned, trying to see if there is something worth saving.

* * *

Antique stores always seemed calming to Harley. She couldn't really explain why. Just something about the atmosphere of this kind of store. Everything is really old, possibly valuable, yet you could never really tell. She just liked looking at all the interesting stuff that were on display.

She came across a lamp that reminded her a lot of that leg lamp from that Christmas movie. But this one wasn't a human leg, it was a flamingo. But something about the way it was painted made her think of that film.

_The flamingo is kind of cute. _Harley picked it up, examining the lamp. But she ultimately decided to put it down. Just didn't really grab her interest. Besides, she isn't really here to buy anything. She needed to get out of her own head.

Ivy was right, she had been trapping herself up inside for too long. She needed a break, a chance to let her mind wander and have fun. Usually when it does that, Harley finds herself either smashing alien heads or she is in a hang-glider, trying to not get shot down. Ok, that really wasn't a usual for Harley. It only happened three times, not nearly enough to be considered a 'usual' activity for her.

Moving down the aisle, she came across a ceramic toad that Harley felt calling to her. She picked it up and examined it. She thought it looked kind of pretty, in a natural kind of way. She could see herself placing it somewhere in the cabin. Just as she thought about it, she felt her phone vibrate. Taking it out, she saw that Ivy had texted her.

_1992 Dini St. Yellow. _Harley raised her eyebrow at the last word. Yellow? Was that the color of the building? Looking back at the toad in her hand, she shrugged and walked over to the counter.

"Would this be all dear?" The old woman asked her, looking at the price tag.

"Yea. Hey, I'm kind of new in town and don't know where everything is. Do you know where 1992 Dini Street is?"

"If you go out the door and turn right…" The woman pointed to the store's doors. "You will be able to find it pretty easily. It's a bar/restaurant place. Won't be hard to find."

Harley thanked the woman, paid for the toad and started walking. She looked around her, checking out all the different buildings. She liked the size of this town. Not too big, not too small. Seemed pretty cozy to her. Turned out the woman was right; it didn't take long for Harley to find the bar that had 1992 on its sign. She crossed the street and opened the door to walk inside. Looking around, she tried to find Ivy. But one look at the bar made Harley smile. Now she knows why Ivy said yellow.

Harley tried to not draw attention as she rushed over and sat right next to a woman wearing a strapless yellow sundress. As she did, the woman, with intoxicating red hair turned around to see the huge smile on her face. Knowing that would be Harley's exact reaction, Ivy turned so she was facing her and gave a small grin.

"Go on! Let all the jokes out now!" Ivy made sure to present herself to Harley, letting her see the entire sundress.

"No! No jokes!" Harley assured Ivy. "I just-really?" Harley laughed a little. "I never saw you as the kind of person who would even own a sundress."

"I have an imagine to keep up. Or at least, I DID back in Gotham. But now I figured…I can let loose a little. New life and all that shit."

"You look…I don't want to say hot…"

"Your saying I'm not hot?" Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course you are! I mean, right now in this…that just doesn't seem like the right word. You have an aura of…" Harley rubbed her chin a moment, trying to find the right way to put it. She then snapped her fingers. "Sophisticated beauty-that's what I was looking for!"

Ivy thought about that for a moment before letting her eyebrow come back down. "I'll take it, gladly." She rested her arms back on the bar as Harley got comfortable on the seat next to her. "Anyway, how do you feel now?"

"Better…better for sure." Harley nodded her head. "Still a little lost, but this toad made me happy." Harley placed the ceramic toad in front of Ivy for her to look at.

"Naturally." Ivy picked it up and examined it for a moment before speaking again. "While you were gone, I was able to read a little bit about what you had tried to write so far."

"Please don't! They're all shit! I fucking hate everything about them. That's why they were all ripped up." Harley crossed her arms on the bar and rested her head on top, moping.

"I figured as much. But honestly, they aren't THAT bad."

"You're just saying that because we're fucking." Harley mumbled.

"I mean it! You got the actual fiction part of it down pretty well. You just need to anchor it into some normalcy." Ivy rubbed Harley's back.

"Normalcy?"

"Yea. Look, if you are going to use a book to help people, they have to relate to something in the story. Characters are important, but also the situation. If you want to help someone who has abusive parents, have the main character have abusive parents."

"Yea…that makes sense." Harley picked her head up a little bit.

"You're clearly putting a lot of focus in the more fantastical elements, but you just forgot about the more grounded parts. It's easily fixed."

Harley pushed some pink and blue hair strands away from her face as she turned some thoughts over in her head. "Of course! God, I'm an idiot!"

"Yea, but you are MY idiot." Ivy grinned as Harley playfully punched her in the shoulder. "Now you know what you need to focus on, it should be easier for you to come up with something."

Harley turned around and grabbed both of Ivy's hands. "I have to thank you!"

"You don't have to. Besides, I thought this toad was the gift."

"No, I got something way better in mind…" Harley had a devilish grin on her face as she shoved her hand in her pocket and discreetly showed the vial of potion that Harley had in there.

Ivy's eyes widened in surprise. "How? You didn't even go into the kitchen this morning."

"I always carried this around with me since we got here. In case for situations like this."

"Seems kind of irresponsible. What if you lost it somewhere?"

"That's not the point! Ivy, take it." Harley put it in Ivy's hand, having her close it around the vial. "I know you haven't taken it before, so I'll just stick to the blowjob today. Meet me in the bathroom, just give me a minute to find a stall." As Harley got up, taking the toad with her, Ivy looked down at the vial in her hand.

Harley was right, Ivy hadn't tried it herself. While she was eager to let Harley go at it, Ivy was a little nervous about how having a cock would feel. But, if she was being honest…as good as Harley was, Ivy felt it things were a little switched around. Maybe she should be the one with the cock in their relationship.

_Let's see how it feel this time, then we can revisit this later. _Ivy quickly downed the vial, letting it sit for a few moments. She felt a sharp pain down there. She pressed her lips together, surprising the shout of surprise that wanted to be let out. Thankfully, the pain disappeared quickly and she felt it. Thankfully, it wasn't completely hard, so there wasn't a huge problem as Ivy got up and walked to the restroom where Harley was waiting.

As she pushed the door open, Harley was looking at herself in the mirror, tying her hair into a bun, a ball of blonde/pink/blue hair. She turned around. "So, how does it feel?"

"Weird…definitely weird." Ivy slowly walked over, feeling her new cock getting harder just by looking at Harley. It didn't even matter that she was wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. The erection was at full attention, the sundress not really trying to hide it at this point.

Harley looked down and licked her lips a little. She nodded her head towards the stall to the side. "Come on." Harley went in first, Ivy shutting it tight behind her. As she turned around, Harley pushed Ivy's back against the door and the two started off with someone they were pros at-making out.

Their tongues fought for dominance, Ivy's hands pulling Harley's hips towards her, Ivy's covered cock rubbing against Harley's leg. The two women grinded against each other. But this time, Ivy felt a need that practically overwhelmed her. Harley was teasing her; she knew that for a fact. This crazy chick knew exactly how to get her excited.

Harley pulled down Ivy's dress just enough so that were tits were fully out. Her lips moved down to suck on Ivy's hard nipples. The redhead grabbed onto the back of Harley's head and held her grip, making sure that Harley sucked both of them as hard as she could. But it was only a distraction, delaying the inevitable of actually having Harley move all the way down there.

Harley pulled her mouth off and winked at Ivy. "I'm going under now. You think you can hold back the worst of your moaning?"

"No promises." Ivy softly laughed, watching Harley get on her knees and going under Ivy's dress. Biting her lip, she fought to be as quiet as possible, but she wasn't expecting this sensation. She felt Harley's lips wrap around her ne head, she could feel her tongue start to lick and wrap around her new cock. It wasn't what she thought it would feel like, but it was more pleasurable than she imagined.

Ivy's hands went to squeeze her own breasts as she felt Harley move her head back and forth, covered in yellow cloth. A small moan found its way out of Ivy's mouth, filling the stall that the two were in. She felt Harley's hand reach up and started fingering her asshole. Ivy let out a quick yelp of surprise before regaining focus. Both of these actions caused Ivy to lose the focus on her skin and reverted back to her green form. She didn't care, she wanted Harley to keep going.

As Harley used her finger move in and out of her ass, her mouth tightened around Ivy's cock. Her head moved faster, back and forth, causing Ivy to moan even louder. She didn't care if anyone heard. She was completely in the moment. Lost in a haze of pleasure and sensation.

As Harley stopped finger, Ivy noticed that her cock was throbbing like mad. She whined as the throbbing quickened, started increasing in intensity. As that happened, she felt Harley moving faster, her hand now playing and squeezing Ivy's new balls. It got faster and faster until eventually Ivy couldn't take it anymore. Reaching down, Ivy's hands found the back of Harley's head and pushed her mouth all the way down to the base of Harley's cock. She gagged as cum filled her mouth and went down her throat, Ivy biting down hard on her bottom lip, practically shivering due to the overwhelming sensation of the climax. Harley's hand squeezed Ivy's balls, making even more cum come right out of Ivy and straight into Harley.

After a minute, there was nothing more that could come out. Ivy's head leaned back against the stall door, eyes closed and breathing deeply. She felt Harley's mouth slowly release her cock. She felt fingers run up and down her cock before Harley finally found her way out of Ivy's dress and stood back up on her feet. Holding up a couple of fingers, there was some leftover cum on her fingers. She held it out to Ivy, who grabbed her by the wrist and sucked on her fingers until it was all gone.

"You know those were the same fingers that were in your ass, right?" Harley smiled from ear to ear.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Ivy laughed, causing Harley to giggle with her. As they did, Ivy's cock slowly disappeared.

"Oh…I guess this means we're done." Ivy patted herself down there, confirming that it was actually gone. She felt a little sad, which Harley seemed to pick up on.

"Next time, you can do it again. Who knows? Maybe you should be the de facto cock?"

"I wouldn't say no to that." Ivy unlocked the door and grabbed Harley by the hand. She grabbed the ceramic frog from the sink and the two headed out of the bar, out of town and started on the path back to their cabin.

The two women held hands, Harley humming to herself while Ivy just let the wind blow her hair all over the place. Once they were a little out of eyesight from the town, bushes rustled and one of the hyenas jumped out and stopped the women in their path.

"Fuck! I forgot to close the door!" Ivy exclaimed in realization.

"Yea, you gotta remember to do that. They will get out. Where's the other…?" As soon as Harley started asking, the other walked out and joined them on the path. Sitting down in front of Ivy, he held a dead rabbit in its mouth.

"Awwwww! That means he likes you!" Harley wrapped herself around Ivy's arm, practically beaming at the hyena that sat in front of them.

Ivy turned her head to Harley, who was still focused on the hyena. Her tone deeply serious, "I'm not touching that."

"Oh yea, no, you don't have to." Harley turned, nodded to Ivy in agreement and understanding. Turning back to the hyena, she patted him on the head, which seemed to make him happy. The other hyena tried to grab the rabbit, and the two got in a tug of war.

Walking around them, the two women didn't spare a thought for them, knowing they would eventually follow them back. Harley rested her head on Ivy's shoulders, who squeezed her hand in response, the both of them smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Making Progress**_

"Come and get it!" Harley dropped two giant steaks onto the ground right outside of the back door. Both of her hyenas came rushing towards her and started biting into their food.

"Looks you both worked up quite an appetite." Harley smiled down on at her pets, brushing some dirt off her jeans before crossing her arms in amusement. As she was paying attention to what was going in right in front of her, Ivy was in the bedroom with the door closed. She had unexpectedly received a phone call that she needed to answer.

"Oh no, I understand." Ivy didn't really quite understand, but the fact she was getting a call at all was enough for her. "Yea, I can come down later today. Do you need me to bring physical copies?" A small pause. "Oh, ok. Yes, that time works for me." Even though she was talking over the phone, Ivy still gave a small smile as she got to the end of the conversation. "Thank you. I'll see you then." Ivy ended the phone conversation, thinking through some of the things she thought would be good to talk about. After mentally getting ready, she turned to the closet to pick out something to wear.

In the other room, Harley walked over and took a seat at the kitchen counter, grabbing her notebook and laptop. She wrote down all the background information and details about what she wants in her book so she won't forget them. After triple checking everything she has, she went back into her laptop and resumed her work. Over the last few days, Harley had a decent amount already typed up, hoping that by the time it's finished someone would want to publish it. She crossed her legs and tied her back into a multi-colored bun so that she could focus.

A few minutes turned into nearly an hour. That was when the bedroom door opened and out walked Ivy. It wasn't until Ivy got into the kitchen and into her line of sight that Harley looked up and noticed something was going on. Ivy was looking like a professional! She wore one of those fancy blue dress skirts that didn't quite reach her knees and she wore a green dress shirt. Her red hair was even straightened, looking kind of sleek and shiny under the kitchen light.

"You look like you're ready to sue someone! But I do kind of like your hair curlier than straight."

"I do too, but I need to look my best." Ivy grabbed a glass and drank some water.

"How come? We have some fancy lunch date that I forgot about?" Harley closed her laptop and straightened up.

"No. I got a call from the high school, asking me to come down so that I could meet with the principal."

"Ivy! That's awesome! Looks like SOMEONE is going to be a big time teacher in a small town!" Harley clapped her hands together and smiled wide.

"It's just an interview. Nothing has been official yet." While Ivy was trying to come off as cool, she had to admit that she was nervous. Normally, she would just let some pheromones loose and have the principal just give it to her. But if she felt that if she really wanted to commit to a more relaxed life, she should get this job on her merit. Well, partly faked merit, but still.

"Should I come down? I could talk about all of the amazing stuff you have done, which should surely win them over! Of course, I would have to leave out all the stuff that involved you committing a crime…"

Ivy walked over to the counter and placed her glass on the counter. "First of all, I'm not sure if they will listen to an adult that wears a shirt with a picture of…Barney the dinosaur? Really Harley?" Ivy raised an eyebrow in genuine surprise.

"It's my work shirt. Cut me some slack!" Harley straightened her shirt, a defensive look on her face.

Ivy shrugged her shoulders and decided to leave it alone. "Ok. Anyway, the other point I was going to make was that I need to do this myself. No tricks, no one there to threaten or bribe or whatever. Just using my people skills."

Now it was Harley's turn to raise her eyebrows, this time in disbelief. "Red. I have seen you throw someone down an entire city street just because he called you sweetie."

"It wasn't that he called me sweetie-it was because he said it in a very misogynistic way. You were there, you heard him say it!"

Harley raised a hand in admittance. "All I'm saying is that, when it comes to meeting new people, you're not exactly Mister Rogers."

"Fine. I'll give you that." Ivy turned to a mirror, checking to make sure she looked all right. "But I've changed a lot, so it won't end like that."

"Wait, are you going to walk all the way to that school? It's a little farther away than just going to that bar."

"I'll have my vines carry me through the woods. That will get me most of the way there. But we should probably look into finding some sort of car sooner or later."

"True. Well, anyway, good luck babe!" Ivy was just out of the door, but as soon as Harley said that word, she stopped and turned her head back to Harley.

"Did you just call me-?"

"I know what I said! Don't throw me into the lake!" Harley opened her laptop and got back into typing. Ivy was caught off guard when Harley said 'babe', not expecting her to use nicknames like that. But, Ivy found herself smiling to herself as she turned back around and headed out of the door.

* * *

The door opened, causing Ivy to turn around. "I'm sorry if I've kept you waiting. There was a small emergency involving a couple students." The man looked gravely thin, but he still had a full voice. Adjusting his suit jacket, he reached out his hand, which Ivy took and shook.

"By emergency, I assume you mean a fight?"

"Something like that, yes. Almost forgot to introduce myself! I'm Principal Moldoff, but Robert would be just fine."

"Dr. Pamela Holland." It was a risk to use her real first name, but Ivy wanted her cover to hold a little amount of truth in it. The best lies are always the ones that are based in truth.

"Yes, I saw that you have a PhD, quite impressive to see that on a resume for a school with our kind of reputation." Robert walked around and sat down at his desk, grabbing a copy of Ivy's resume.

"I wasn't aware this school had a reputation." Ivy leaned forward a little bit.

"Well, unfortunately, we don't exactly have the highest test scores or our district. And to keep this between you and me, a few of the teachers aren't…well…" He had to pause and think for a moment, trying to find the best way to put it. "Let's just say the temptation for taking the easy method for teaching is very persuasive once you've been here for a while."

"I can assure you, I don't take the easy way when it comes to anything."

"I have no doubt about that. I can tell that you have spent a good deal of time in college, taking some rigorous courses. But I am a little confused about the lack of teaching experience."

"Yes, well…there were unexpected familial duties that I couldn't ignore." She was talking less about people and more about plants. But looking back on her past, there was no doubt that Harley had always been a huge part of her life. But she had to focus right now. "While I had to deal with those duties, I wasn't able to take a job in my chosen profession. But I am very confident that I still qualified to become a teacher."

"Again, I don't doubt your conviction. But unfortunately, we don't really have any open positions for a science teacher at this school." Roger clasped her hands together and had a blank look on his face when he spoke that last sentence.

"Oh. That's unfortunate…" Ivy felt the urge to just let loose a small amount of pheromones, just enough to persuade him to maybe fire someone else and give her the job. _No, I can't do that. _It took a lot of unseen effort but Ivy still felt in control. But she was taken by surprise when she heard the next sentence to come out of Roger's mouth.

"The reason I called you down here today is because I wanted to talk to you about you possibly taking over my position as principal." As soon as Ivy heard those words, the urge quickly disappeared. A look of surprise must have shown on her face, because Roger quickly spoke again. "I know this isn't normally how principals are chosen, but I felt that going through a more unorthodox way would help me find someone a little quicker."

"Well, I can honestly say I'm honored. But…I would be lying if I didn't say I'm confused." Ivy had a pretty solid guess but she still wanted to confirm why she was being offered this position.

"As I mentioned, the other teachers here just don't quite have the same motivation as they used to have. They are all good people; I promise you that. You'll see that once you meet everyone. But it takes a hard-working individual to run this school, to make sure the students have the best opportunities and experiences at their disposal. It's a lot to ask someone in your position, and I know you haven't actually held a teaching position before, let alone an administrative one. But my gut tells me you can handle it."

Ivy leaned back in the chair, her eyes looking downward. She was in deep thought. It was a big opportunity, but it was so unexpected. She needed to let this all sink in.

"You don't have to answer right away. I will have to let other people know who my replacement will be at a certain point, but if you need a few days- "

"No need." Ivy looked back up at Roger. "I accept." With those words, Ivy found herself smiling, which seemed to bring some sense of comfort and relief as Roger's face seemed to light up a little bit.

"I'm very glad about that Dr. Holland! Well, it's the middle of the week, so how about we give it a few days and you can come around on Monday and I can show you around and help train you in."

"Monday works great for me." The two of them got up and shook hands. "Thank you so much. This is a tremendous opportunity."

"Oh, don't thank me. The hard part will be coming up soon-showing that you are worthy enough to keep this job. This isn't something that people can quit and move onto the next town. You have to be sure you're in it for the long haul."

"Rest assured, I don't plan on moving anywhere." She sincerely meant that as Roger smiled and waved good-bye to her. As Ivy walked down the stairs of the school, she realized just how comfortable she had gotten in this town. She went from being doubtful and hesitant about finding any kind of a stable life to being offered the job of a principal-and being genuinely excited about it!

Once she had reached the edge of the forest, the vines soon came around and carried her the rest of the distance. She walked up and right through the front door, softly closing it behind her. She could tell by the clothes on the floor that Harley must be in the shower. Ivy walked over to the kitchen and just leaned back on the counter, resting for a bit. She never thought about just how grateful she was for Harley. While Ivy did put in a lot of effort into changing her, helping her get over her obsession, she had also helped Ivy become better. She heard the shower go off, which is when Ivy decided to give the mostly blonde, partly pink and blue haired girl a surprise.

Harley stood in the mirror, wiping away the moisture. She used a towel to dry her hair, rubbing hard and fast. While she couldn't see anything under the towel, she did slightly jump as she felt hands quickly and firmly squeeze her hips, a long shaft rubbing itself in between her ass cheeks. Dropping the towel, Harley giggled as Ivy kissed on sucked on her neck while standing behind her.

"What do I owe this surprise?" Harley asked.

"Nothing…" Ivy brought her mouth up and whispered in her partner's ear. "I just want to rev up my Harley." Smiling, Ivy started playing with Harley's earlobe, who let out a loud laugh after hearing those words. Harley picked one leg up and rested it on the sink counter, giving Ivy the chance to start rubbing Harley's pussy. At least, that's what it started out as.

A loud gasp of surprise escaped the jester's mouth as Ivy started shoving her entire fist inside her pussy. Harley switched in between gasping and laughing, Ivy not letting up. Ivy grinned as she watched and felt Harley's body twitch and squirmed from the sensation of her fist going in and out of her body. Every now and then, Ivy would just switch back to regular fingering, causing Harley to cum a little bit, some of it going down her leg, most of it covering Ivy's arm and hand.

Eventually Ivy fully pulled her arm out, letting Harley release a deep sigh. Ivy stretched her fingers apart, showing the trails of cum that connected all of her fingers together. She brought it up to Harley's face, pressing her hand against it and rubbing it all over, cum being spread everywhere that it could. Harley giggled in pleasure, having her own cum being painted over her. Leaning her head back, Harley's cum covered lips locked with Ivy, who started fucking Harley's tight asshole.

Harley moaned into Ivy's open mouth with every thrust Ivy made. Every slap increased in volume, the sound of Ivy's balls against Harley's ass becoming deafening. Ivy slapped Harley's ass until it was apple red, and she squeezed at as she climaxed inside her partner's body. Harley's asshole reacted by tightening itself around Ivy's cock. Cum dripped out and down Ivy's cock, which had turned green just like the rest of Ivy's body.

Harley swung around, grabbing and pushing Ivy until she was on her back on the bathroom floor. Harley got on top, sliding her pussy down on Ivy's cum covered cock. She started bouncing with no hesitation, slamming down hard whenever possible. Ivy reached her hands forward to squeeze her partner's ass, who was reaching one hand down to rub her pussy as it was being penetrated.

Harley leaned backward, using her free hand to help support her body as she kept bouncing. Her other hand busy rubbing and playing with her pussy. Ivy grunted and moaned as she watched her friend take control over her cock. After a while, Ivy felt something starting to squirt out of Harley. Just a few drops, but it was clear where this was going. Harley went faster, both bouncing and rubbing herself, her moans shorter but quicker. Finally, Harley pulled herself off of Ivy and she squirted all over Ivy. Streams of liquid landed all over the redhead, covering her tits as her own cock squirted cum out and on itself, cum running down the shaft and landing on the floor. After it seemed like nothing more would come out, Harley's cry of pleasure swiftly died out and she landed on her back right next to Ivy. As Ivy's cock disappeared, both women were left on the ground, breathing heavily.

"I know…this might sound…like a joke, but…" Ivy pushed the words out in between her heavy breathing. "I really want you…to keep calling me babe." Harley couldn't help but gleefully laugh at what Ivy said. She had to admit, it was weird hearing herself say that out loud.

"I will if that means we get to have more of this!" Harley stretched her legs and arms out. "So…don't keep me in suspense! How did it go?"

"I…just became the school's new principal." With those words, Harley gasped louder than when Ivy's fist was pushed inside her pussy. She sat straight up and turned to her friend.

"Holy fuck! Did you end up using your pheromones?"

"Surprisingly, no." Ivy pulled herself off of the floor, getting herself to sit on the toilet. She pushed back her hair. "He was looking for someone to take over. I go in next week and he starts training me. Not sure quite how long that would take, but since it's almost summer, my guess is that I will be fully in charge next term."

"That's amazing-but wait…" A look of confusion dominated Harley's face as she looked up at Ivy. "I thought you wanted to really focus on teaching the importance of nature? Being an administrator is a little off topic."

"Yea, at first it will be." Ivy thought for a moment. "But being a principal will give me some influence in the community. I'm sure I can start programs and organizations that will serve to teach and protect the plant life. Hopefully using less…extreme methods than what I used to employ."

"Look at you! You have everything figured out. All I did today was settle on a fake name for my book. Arleen Isley!"

"I think it would be better if you didn't use my last name."

"Why? You used your real first name for the school."

"Yes, but Pamela is a fairly common name. Isley, not so much."

"Damn it!" Harley frowned. "Your right. Probably should have realized that myself."

"But I appreciate you trying to use my name. Now I know you have a crush on me." Ivy smiled down on Harley.

"Red-I mean, BABE." Harley smiled and got up, sitting on Ivy's lap, who wrapped her arms around Harley's hips. "We live together. I think it's already obviously I think your attractive."

"Shut up!" The two passionately kissed each other. No desire to continue fucking, just the feeling of the other's lips was enough for right now. As soon as they broke apart their embrace, Ivy got an idea.

"Timm!"

"Weird choice, but if you want to call me that- "

"No, not a nickname! For your fake name-Arleen Timm! I don't know why I'm so excited about it, but I thought you would like it."

Harley thought for a moment. "Arleen Timm…it does have a sort of ring to it. Sure!" The two kissed a little more before Harley got up and grabbed a towel, throwing it to Ivy. "You might need a shower yourself. What are you in the mood for in terms of food?"

"I don't know, and it doesn't matter because I can tell you already made the call for pizza." Just as she said that, the doorbell rang, making Harley's face blush a little bit.

"You know me too well." She grabbed a bathrobe and went over to pay for the food. Ivy stood up and used the towel to dry herself off a little bit, waiting to hear the door close before walking out and sitting at the counter with Harley, grabbing a slice.

"So, how far did you get in your book since I left?" Ivy scooped up some sauce that dropped onto her breast and licked it off.

"I got through a couple of chapters."

"Is that a lot for one day? I'm not too familiar with how long it takes for novels to be written."

"Well, I'm not too sure either. There are some that can go through books like crazy. Stephen King practically publishes a book per year. But then there are others who are like George Martin, who take years to finish a book even though so many people are foaming at the mouth for it."

"I've heard people curse out him for exactly that same reason." Turning towards Harley, Ivy asked a question. "All right, what's tonight's activity? More work, TV, what do you want to do?"

"FIREWORKS!" Harley's declaration caused the hyenas to run up from the basement, circling the living room in confusion.

"But we don't have- "

"There are some downstairs!" Harley got up and rushed down the flight of stairs.

"Of course she has fireworks." Ivy shook her head and smiled to herself. When Harley got up, she took the opportunity to put on her usual green outfit while Harley went outside and got everything set-up. Ivy walked out and helped tie Harley's hair into a bun. She figured she would want to keep the pink and blue ends of her hair. As Harley started the show, their sky lit up with different colored explosions. Ivy hugged Harley from behind, who grabbed onto the redheads hands as they both watched the sky fill up with bright light.


	5. Chapter 5

_**New Life**_

Ivy was taking a nap outside in the grass. Flowers bloomed around her body, letting her take in their sweet scent. Harley asked to be left alone in the house for a little bit. She wouldn't really say, but due to her frantic behavior and her hand clutching a ringing phone, she had a pretty decent idea of what it could be. She only had a couple of chapters done, but Ivy read through what she had and she encouraged her partner to start contacting publishers.

She stretched her arms above her head, letting out a long yawn as she laid down in her green outfit. As she was relaxing, she was taken by complete surprise as someone rolled on the ground right into her side. Ivy let out a surprised noise as she heard a voice briefly apologize for taking her off guard.

"I'm assuming your done with whatever you needed to do inside?" Ivy asked. Harley simply nodded her head, a smile being used to stop herself from talking.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Ivy sat up and crossed her legs, looking down on Harley. Eventually, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"They said yes! They want to publish it! Well, not right now because I'm not done, obviously, but once it is- "

"Harley! That's amazing!" Ivy smiled wide and helped Harley sit up and cross her legs facing her. "Aren't you glad I encouraged you to start contacting people?"

"Yes, of course. It still feels…unreal? Is that a word?"

"Yes, and I know what you mean. Feels strange having something like this just happen so suddenly."

"Yea, it does feel like everything is going a little fast." Harley grabbed Ivy's hands and smiled nice and wide. "Look at us! I'm becoming a legit author with a fake name and you start being trained as a school principal tomorrow, also with a fake name!"

"I think your kind of undermining our accomplishments by bringing up the fake names."

"Sorry, slightly off balance due to happiness. But seriously!" Harley giggled and tightened her grip on Ivy's hands. "Who would have thought we would get our shit together and end up like this?"

"I don't really think there was anyone." Ivy moved Harley's hair all on one side of her head, softly smiling at her. "Harley, thank you so much."

"For what?" Harley smiled, but looked a little confused.

"I didn't think I could really know anything other than what I had in Gotham. And for a while, you probably felt the same way. But we met, and we actually started helping each other, instead of trying to kill one another."

"Well, there were a couple of times…"

"That was all the way back when we first met. Point is, we helped each other become better. I don't…I can't…what I'm trying to say is…" Ivy looked deep into Harley's eyes, placing her hand softly on Harley's cheek. "I love you. I know I've never really said it out loud before, but I hope you know that."

Harley placed one hand on Ivy's knee, returned the same kind of gentle, loving smile. "I always knew that. And I love you too. Took me longer to realize it because…my Mistah J obsession…but I do."

Harley leaned her head to the same side as all of her hair and leaned forward and kisses Ivy. The two friends shared a deep, calm kiss that didn't need to escalate. They were just in the moment, nothing on their minds. The flowers bloomed around them, growing in size.

After what seemed like forever, but not long enough, their lips pulled away. They closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads together. Neither one of them wanted to move from this spot, neither one of them wanted to pull away from the other. They would have been happy to just sit here like this all day. But, things have to come to an end.

"Harley…"

"Yes Red?"

"I…need to pee."

Harley pressed her lips together, trying to hold it back, but her laugh pushed right through and out. Her head pulled back and she landed on her back, laughing like a mad woman. She put her hands to her face and tried to contain it to herself, but it didn't really help.

Ivy sighed and stood up, crossing her arms as she watched the Harley in her laughing fit. "Are you quite done?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Harley removed her hands from her face, which was a little red. "You just say…the most romantic shit!" With that, Harley went right back to laughing, rolling onto her side in her hoodie and sweatpants. Ivy stepped over Harley and went inside, heading towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to break your laptop if you don't stop!" Ivy called over her shoulder just before she closed the door. Harley managed to push herself off the ground and onto her feet, the last bit of laughter slowly winding down as she slowly made herself walk back to the cabin.

* * *

"This is a fairly decent sized cafeteria." Ivy remarked as Roger gave her a tour of the school. "From what you've said earlier, it sounded like there weren't a lot of students in this school."

"Well, we are a little bit on the small side in terms of number of students. But you really don't notice until you compare us to other schools from different districts." Roger lead her throughout the cafeteria and back out into the hallway. "I've been meaning to ask; would you have any kids of your own that will one day be attending this school?"

"No. It's just me and my wife." She didn't realize what she said until after it came out. She kept her cool look, but she actually was surprised she said that so easily. All though, it did feel right. It would be tricky to actually get married, because that would require letting the government know their real names. But, that didn't bother her and it didn't really seem to bother Harley.

"Well, it's good that you have someone. It can be pretty lonely in the world." Roger responded.

"Unfortunately, I know what you mean."

"Yea. Part of the reason I'm stepping down is because my wife has grown very ill these last few years."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that. Is it due to disease?"

"She's had arthritis for a long time, but no. Just old age finally catching up." He briefly stopped walking and turned to Ivy. "I really wasn't around much for her back in my youth. I could have easily fixed that by not being so caught up in my work. It may be too little too late, but I don't want to leave her in her final years."

Ivy nodded, fully understanding. "It's important to spend time with those we love most. Things can change too quickly."

"All too true." Roger looked back up at Ivy after staring at the ground for the past few moments. "I hope you stay true to your own words. Show your wife that you care for her."

"I will." Ivy smiled and the two continue the tour and spent the rest of the day going over some of the basic duties of the job. But Ivy's mind had trouble staying focus. Her mind kept going back to Harley. There have been many times that they have done crazy, straight up dangerous shit over the years. But the thought of actually dying never really seemed to cross her mind. She always had control for the most part, always figuring out what to do in any situation. Harley certainly knows what to do a lot of the time, but when it came to Joker…who knows how many times he had the chance to finish her for good but just stopped short.

The end of the day arrived, but not soon enough. Ivy quickly went back home, stepping inside and noticing through the glass that Harley was outside, on a towel, in a bikini getting some sun. Seeing her out there, it calmed Ivy's mind. She told herself that she can't think back and worry about all the times that death probably almost happened. She can only control what is happening right now. She went into the kitchen to find that potion.

Harley's eyes were closed, getting kind of sleepy, so she didn't really notice the door open or hear Ivy step outside. She didn't really take notice of anything until she felt lips on her neck, kissing her with tender passion. A soft moan vibrated throughout the pink/blue haired girl, the blonde shining under the sun. She felt hands rip open her top and ripped her bottom right off. The next thing she felt, the thing that got her fully awake, was Ivy's shaft slowly penetrating itself all the way inside her body.

As Harley opened her eyes, she looked straight into Ivy's eyes, surrounded by her green skin. There was a look that hadn't been there before when they fucked. But, seeing it right now, she knew they weren't just fucking. Harley reached her hands up, grabbing onto the back of Ivy's neck, her legs wrapping around Ivy's hips. The look that was in Ivy's eyes appeared in Harley's, the two making a connection that they always felt, but was now visible.

Ivy wasn't going for speed. She was going as slow as she could actually. But every thrust has impact, the full impact felt every time. The feeling of Harley's pussy lips welcoming back Ivy's cock with every slow thrust forward had a different sensation than before. It was as if Harley's body begged for her to keep coming back. The redhead had no intention of leaving, bringing her head down to make out with Harley, their breasts pressed against each other as Harley's legs tightened around Ivy's hips.

Their tongues intertwined, they stayed in this exact embrace for longer than what either of them expected. But eventually, Ivy's cock slowly began to throb. Every spasm and throb was felt within Harley's body, who moaned in excitement and anticipation. Ivy's lips pulled off and hovered right above Harley's face, now finally going quick, the climax about to happen. The two tried to keep eye contact for as long as they could until both sets rolled back into their heads when the moment happened.

The climax felt more intense than previous experiences. Ivy could feel Harley shiver underneath her. The green skinned woman let out a loud moan of relief as she felt every single drop escape her and entered Harley's welcoming body. She kept her shaft fully inside of Harley, until she knew that there was nothing left. As she pulled out, Harley slowly opened her eyes. While the experience was done, the look was still in their eyes. No words needed to be spoken.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Harley groaned as she walked through the convenience store. She stretched out her back, standing on her toes. After she was done, she pulled her phone out of her jeans and saw Ivy's message, saying she will be home a little early today. As she put her phone back, a guy walked by, giving her a nod and a thumbs up. Probably because Harley was wearing an Artic Monkeys shirt. She returned the nod and turned into an aisle after grabbing some ginger ale.

She had been feeling pretty weird these last few days. No weird food seemed to stand out in her mind that could have cause her like this. Maybe it's just a bug that's going around town. But as she was about to step out of the aisle, Harley noticed something on the shelf that made her consider another possibility. The possibility that she could now be drinking that ginger ale for two.

_No! No way! _Harley smiled to herself and shook her head. _Not possible! Ivy can't have- _But before she could finish that thought, Harley's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of sudden realization.

_Hold on…IVY can't…but that doesn't mean that I can't. _She did remember some side notes from that magic book she used for the potion, but she skipped over those. It's possible-it is magic! But, Harley should do the sensible thing. Which meant buying 15 pregnancy tests.

She ended up practically sprinting home, wanting to get started before Ivy got home. Once inside the house, she rushed right into the bathroom, drank the entire 2-liter bottle of ginger ale and started taking all 15 tests. She doesn't know how, but she was able to actually get it all done before Ivy came home. And when she did, Harley knew the answer, without any doubt.

When Ivy walked in the door, she saw that Harley was outside, motioning with her hand to come on out. Ivy held up a finger as she changed out of her regular clothes back into her green outfit. As she joined Harley in the back, she noticed she was wearing something eye-catching herself. She wore a sparkling pink bra with purple panties and purple boots that went from her feet and went up her legs, but not so high that it completely covered them. Harley's hips and the best parts of her thighs were still on full display. While not exactly pigtails, her hair was separated so that pink was on one side and blue on the other, with plenty of blonde bridging the gap.

"I haven't seen that particular outfit in quite some time." Ivy walked over, admiring Harley with her eyes.

"Remember that time we partnered up and broke out of Arkham?" Harley held both hands behind her back.

"Your going to have to be a little more specific than that babe."

Harley grinned, biting her bottom lip. "The time we broke up, I was on the outs with Mistah J, and then we decided to go at it like bunnies for the first time?"

Ivy smiled and laughed a little bit as the memory came back to her. "You stole a guard's magazine after beating them up and rubbing that scratch and smell perfume all over yourself."

"You knew about that?" Ivy raised an eyebrow, making Harley move past such an obvious question. "Never mind. Look, I know it took me a while, but there is no one else that I want to be with other than you, especially now."

Ivy smiled and crossed her arms. "What do you mean by especially now?"

That was then Harley slowly brought both of her hands in front of her, holding a pregnancy test that displayed the plus sign. Ivy's smile was replaced with slow and sudden surprise as she slowly grabbed it from Harley. She couldn't really hear Harley, who was talking about how she took it multiple times, how she guess magic must have been the reason this could happen at all. Ivy just slowly descended onto the ground, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her face.

Harley squatted down and rubbed Ivy's back. "Red? You all right babe?" After a few minutes of rubbing her back, Ivy slowly brought her head back up and made eye contact with Harley. There were tears, but she was smiling like an idiot.

"A b-baby?" Harley smiled down and nodded. She pulled Ivy's knees away from her chest so that she could sit in Ivy, wrapping her hands around the back of Ivy's neck. "I never-I always thought…"

"I guess we owe Z a thank you note." Harley giggled. She let Ivy try and take a moment to let the realization fully sink in. "Red-Pamela-I love you with every atom of my being. We can do this!"

Ivy looked back up at Harley's face, beaming up at the woman who had become her wife in every way except a stupid legal document. "Harleen, I love you like I never thought I would. I-I'm ready." She burst out laughing from pure joy and embraced Harley in a passionate embrace. The world melted away, any concerns of the future were tossed aside as the two women celebrated how truy eternal their bond had become.

(And with that, the story concludes. I'm sorry if it took a while to complete this, and I do apologize if for some reason you feel this ending could have been done better. It probably could have been to be honest. But I didn't want to drag this story to the point where no one cared for it anymore. But please, leave reviews, let me know if this story was worth it)


End file.
